


A Collection of Oddities

by my_dear_man



Category: Vingt mille lieues sous les mers | Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea - Jules Verne
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Comedy, romantic tropes sprinkled here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_dear_man/pseuds/my_dear_man
Summary: The professor never really told the full story of his journey on the Nautilus. Especially the bits and pieces that he left out between his adventures. He decided they ought to be a collection of their own.
Relationships: Pierre Aronnax/Capitaine Nemo | Pierre Aronnax/Captain Nemo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Collection of Oddities

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a multi-chapter thing but they generally stand on their own, so there's no need to follow any of these chapters in order. It's just a fic where everyone can be happy and fluffy things happen that the professor didn't write in his book. *wink*  
> Stay safe, everyone!

"Mind your step, my dear Conseil. The icy ground may look solid, but one must always be cautious." I warned.

  
The young lad gladly took my advice with a degree of seriousness, as he began to walk with care across the slippery ground, following me closely from behind. I gripped tightly onto my walking stick, the sound of cracking ice seemed to echo sharply in this barren white land of the South Pole. A lassitude of ninety degrees with temperatures plummeting to negative twenty-eight degrees Celsius and dropping even lower during the winter season. We were wrapped up in the warmest of clothes that Captain Nemo could provide for us but still, the frigid air left my poor nose running and my fingers almost numb and stiff.

  
And yet, I could not care! I had to be here. I simply must not let this opportunity slip away. Only the luckiest and bravest of men were able to set foot on these unthreaded land of penguins and ice. I glanced beside me to see Captain Nemo silent in his march towards the icy hills beyond, carrying with him the tools for his experiment. The determination on his face set hard like flint, his grey eyes almost shimmering with joy and his quick breaths told me of his suppressed excitement to reach the summit. 

  
If only I could reach out and confess to him of my own excitement, that I was honoured to be here with him and that he should want to share this extraordinary adventure with such an ordinary company. My cheeks reddened with admiration towards this remarkable man. Captain Nemo must have noticed my constant staring and asked good-humouredly, "Is everything alright, Professor? Such majesty is to be found on this land but you need not look at me to find it." 

  
"O-Oh! Why, yes. Of course, p-please excuse me, sir." I sputtered nervously as my ears grew hot from embarrassment. As an act of pity, he didn't comment any further and we continued with our long trek ahead. I remained silent through our walk, afraid of the idiotic things I might spout at him.

  
We reached the perfect spot where the captain could conduct his experimentation. The telescope was erected before the sun could peek behind the thick clouds. The captain seemed grateful for our presence since he had two pairs of hands that would assist him whenever he needed it. We stayed there for roughly two hours before finally, the captain was satisfied with the experiment's outcome. Conseil busied himself by storing away all the tools from the completed tasks while I took this opportunity to update my journal.  
I turned to see the captain gazing wistfully at the blue-green horizon with his hands clasped tightly behind his back. I stored away my journal and began walking towards him with the intention of congratulating him on his astonishing feat.

  
But just as I was about to address his name, my foot slipped abruptly across the ice, causing me to promptly lose my balance. I yelped from surprise and lurched forwards. I half expected to feel the cold hard ground beneath my face and the inevitable sting of the frozen floor but then I realized, upon the feel of strong hands supporting my weight, that Captain Nemo managed to catch me before I fell.

It was the most awkward position to be in. I blinked a few times and looked up to see his own surprised expression which quickly turned into amusement.

  
"You really ought to be careful. You could have knocked out a few teeth. Here, let me assist you. Oh, Monsieur, your hands are dreadfully cold! I was so engrossed with my experiment that I did not consider your own welfare."

  
My heart was beating faster than it should have. Seeing the captain's concern towards me was really too much and I felt utterly undeserving of it.

  
"It is nothing, sir. This is my own fault for not wearing the gloves you gave me. I was excited to see the South Pole that I must have forgotten it. And, uhm, thank you. For saving me...again." I was flustered beyond words at my clumsiness. How many times must Captain Nemo come to my rescue as if I'm some sort of damsel in distress?

  
Captain Nemo did not reply but instead took off his own gloves and without hesitation, handed it to me. "It might fit loosely but at least it is better than letting your fingers freeze," he added.

  
I wanted to turn down his kindness but the gripping cold was proving too much for me to handle. I took the gloves he offered but not without expressing my gratitude. Captain Nemo was right, his hands were bigger than mine and the gloves still radiating of his own warmth. I clung to it tightly.

"Monsieur, I saw you took a tumble just now. I'm just glad Captain Nemo was quick enough to prevent Monsieur from getting a nasty bump on his head." Conseil smiled playfully at me as if he _knew_. (He did, in fact, knew of my feelings for the captain. He told me it was awfully transparent.) 

  
"Shall we return to the Nautilus, Professor?" smiled the cold-hearted captain.

  
I nodded and we said no more after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates can vary from time to time. It will revolve mostly on my mood and time. Thank you! ❤


End file.
